Boys and Boys
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Carlos's life is beginning to change a lot. So is James's. AU. Jarlos and Kogan.
1. Getting Dumped and Getting Discovered

**-Boys and Boys-**

**Chapter One - Getting Dumped and Getting Discovered - Carlos's girlfriend dumps him, and his mother makes an astonishing discovery while he isn't home. (I don't own Big Time Rush.)**

He instantly felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. After three whole months without one single mess up, Chelsea was breaking was breaking up with him. She'd told him that she'd had her eye on someone else. Carlos was definitely sad about it. He crawled into his bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Chelsea had been perfect, with her blonde hair and her big blue eyes and her fair skin and her pouty lips. She was everything Carlos wanted in a girl and more. Now he was alone.

Carlos picked up his phone and texted his three best friends the same thing: "S.O.S."

James, Kendall, and Logan were there in a matter of minutes. Even though it was eleven o'clock at night, Sylvia let them go up to Carlos's room. They walked in, James in front and the other two right behind. James sat down on Carlos's bed. "What happened?"

"Chelsea broke up with me for some other guy," explained Carlos. James put an arm around Carlos's shoulders. Carlos broke down and hugged James. Tears started falling down his face, dripping off his chin. Kendall and Logan sat down on the floor beside Carlos's bed. Carlos looked up, pulling away from James and wiping his tears. "Can you guys stay?"

Kendall shook his head. "Sorry, buddy. Gotta go to Grandma's house in the morning. I have to mow her yard and go to the store for her."

Carlos nodded. He looked at Logan. Logan gave him a sad smile. "Yeah. I can stay."

Carlos turned his head to look up at the pretty face of James Diamond. James nodded. "I'm staying, too. My mom won't have a problem with it. I'll be here as long as you need a friend."

"Thanks, guys." Carlos hugged James and then Logan. A few minutes later, Kendall's mom texted him telling him to come home. Carlos hugged Kendall goodbye. After he left, it was all quiet. James stayed at Carlos's side, his arm still hanging around his shoulders. Logan still sat on the floor.

James looked at Carlos. "Maybe you should get some sleep, bud."

Carlos shook his head. "No. Sleep is definitely out of the question right now. Are you guys up for going on a walk down to the park?"

"Sure," answered Logan.

James nodded. "We'll do whatever you need us to do to make you feel better."

Even though it was nearly midnight, the three boys walked to the park, which was just down the road from Carlos's house. They headed for the swings immediately. Carlos just sat there, staring at the mud. James sighed. "Carlos, can I see you in the pavillion for a minute, please?"

Carlos followed James into the shelter. They sat on top of one of the many picnic tables. James put his arm around Carlos's shoulders again. "Carlos, I know you and Chelsea had a good thing going, and I know you really liked her, but she's stupid. She's stupid because she just ruined her chances with the greatest guy on Earth. Really, it's her loss. She's just a whore trying to make you feel bad."

Carlos cracked a smile. "Thanks, James. Maybe I won't feel like shit now."

"Hey! You're not shit, and you never will be," said James. He and Carlos joined Logan again.

Logan put his phone in his pocket and smiled at his friends. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Everything's fine," answered Carlos. "You know, I really don't feel like being here anymore. Let's go hang out back at my house."

The boys walked back to Carlos's house. They kicked off their shoes and went up to Carlos's room. James and Logan sat down on Carlos's bed but Carlos just stood there, frozen. The look on his face was a mixture of worry and disbelief. He swallowed. Sylvia suddenly appeared behind him. "Carlos, can I talk to you for a minute in my room?"

Carlos just turned and followed her to her bedroom. James looked at Logan, clearly confused. Logan shrugged.

Sylvia sat down on her bed. Carlos looked at the bed. There, lying on top of the comforter, was a stack of magazines. They weren't just any magazines. They were _pornographic _magazines, and they weren't just any pornographic magazines. They were _gay_ pornographic magazines. Carlos swallowed. Sylvia sighed. "I decided to clean up your room while you were out. I found these hidden under your clothes in your dresser drawers. Carlos, I don't condone pornography. I believe that people should not be objectified. Now, here's the big issue. Hijo, do you think you might be...gay?"

"No," said Carlos immediately. "I just like the way men look. Like, their bodies. I don't like them like I like girls. Girls are great."

Sylvia's eyes filled with tears. "Would you have sex with a woman?"

Carlos shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, if she was nice and everything, and if I got to know her well enough."

Sylvia could barely make out words through her sobs anymore. "What about a man? Would you have sex with a man, Carlos?"

Carlos started tearing up now. He thought about it for a moment. He looked down at that stack of magazines and remembered all of those naked men. Those men he would like to have touch him, just because they looked as if they were angels, with a perfect touch that no one else could give him. Carlos nodded a little. "Yes. I think I would."

Carlos's mother closed her eyes and nodded. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "Okay. I'm tired now. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Carlos stood up. Right before closing the door behind him, he said, "Don't tell Dad."

Before entering his room again, Carlos wiped his eyes and sniffled. He didn't want there to be any signs that he had been crying. His friends would worry. As soon as Carlos stepped into his room, James stood up. "Carlos, you've been crying. What happened?"

The Latino sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "My mom found the porn magazines I was hiding in my room. She hates me now."

"I doubt your mom hates you because you have porn magazines," said Logan quietly.

"You don't know the whole story." Carlos lowered the volume of his voice considerably. "It was gay porn."

James narrowed his eyebrows. "Huh? Speak up, Carlos."

"GAY PORN!" yelled Carlos. "NAKED MEN! I know you guys will probably hate me, but yeah, it's true! Poor little Carlos is a faggot! That's why I didn't want to lose Chelsea, because she made it so that no one could tell I'm gay! DAMN IT!"

Carlos kicked his laundry basket across the room. He then sat down on his bed. James sat next to him, once more putting his arm around Carlos's shoulders. "Carlos, we don't hate you. The fact that you're gay doesn't change anything. We're friends, and we'll always be friends. No matter what."

Logan sat down on the other side of Carlos and rubbed his back in a circular motion. "Yeah. Nothing can stop us from being friends with you."

Carlos nodded. "Okay. Thanks, guys. I'm glad to know I can trust you. How will Kendall feel about this? Will he be as accepting as you guys?"

James shrugged. "I don't see why he wouldn't be."

"We'll have to see tomorrow," said Logan.

Carlos nodded again. "Yeah. Let's go to sleep. I'm suddenly really tired."

Logan got up and switched off the overhead light, turning on the nightlight because Carlos had always been afraid of the dark. Carlos and James laid down on Carlos's bed, turned so that James's head was at the foot of the bed, beside Carlos's feet. Logan took the floor, like he always did. Everyone said goodnight, and they all soon fell asleep, Carlos wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Sleeping Over and Sleeping In His Arms

**-Boys and Boys-**

**Chapter Two - Sleeping Over and Sleeping In His Arms - James is the only one spending the night with Carlos this time.**

Kendall was completely okay with Carlos being gay, of course. Over the next week, the boys had to get used to Carlos's change, though. He'd started checking out guys in stores, he bought a light purple jacket, and he had started listening to only Lady Gaga on his iPod. One night, James was the only one staying the night with Carlos. They were just lying there, listening to "Judas" on full blast. Carlos suddenly said, "James, do you think Kendall and Logan are freaked out about the changes I've made to myself?"

"Sorry, but yeah. I do think they are a little freaked out," answered James, completely truthfully. "How is it so damn hot in your house?"

"Oh, the air conditioning's broken," stated Carlos.

James sat up. He pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Carlos couldn't help but stare at James's body. He was immediately reminded of the men from his porn magazines. The men who looked like angels. Carlos hadn't noticed how beautiful and perfect James was until that moment. It was like he had been blind for the past 12 years. Now he could suddenly see. Carlos realized he had been staring for far too long and looked away.

James flashed his perfect smile. "What's wrong, Carlos? Do I remind you of the men from your magazines?"

Carlos swallowed. "No. Hell no. I would never think of you that way. Ew. That's just..."

James knew his best friend was lying. Carlos had always been a horrible liar. He talked way too fast and sweat way too much when he lied. James didn't mind that Carlos liked him. Almost everyone had liked him at one point or another. James nodded. "It's okay if you like me Carlos. I'm not gay, but I won't stop being your friend if you like me."

"James, I don't like you." Carlos didn't look at James. James was sure that was an indicator that Carlos was indeed lying. Carlos bit his lip. Quietly, he added, "I just think you're kind of a little bit hot."

"Thanks." James laughed lightly. "Would it be better if I put my shirt back on?"

"No. Shirtless James is fine," said Carlos immediately. "Not fine like sexy. But fine like okay. Fine like...not bad. Like-"

"I know what you mean, Carlos," interrupted James, laughing a little bit again.

Carlos looked down, his face turning bright pink. "Right. Of course you know what I meant by...that."

After a long moment of silence, Carlos said, "Maybe we should go to sleep now. I'll take the floor, and you can have the bed all to yourself."

"Why?" asked James. "Carlos, I'm not weirded out. We can both still sleep in your bed. I know you're not gonna rape me or anything. Calm down and get your ass on the bed."

"Fine!" said Carlos loudly. He laid down on his bed. James put his head at the other end, just like always did. Carlos cuddled up to his pillow. "Good night, James."

"Night, Carlos," said James.

When Carlos woke up, he realized he was extremely hot and sweaty. The reason was James. Sometime during the night, James had decided to lay right behind Carlos and put his arms around the smaller boy. Carlos couldn't move without waking James. Finally, he just tapped James's hip with one of his index fingers. James jumped and woke up. He realized he was holding onto Carlos and let go. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Carlos. "But how did that happen?"

"Well, I got cold last night, so I wanted to use some of your body heat. I swear, when I fell asleep we were just side by side. I guess I just cuddle people in my sleep," explained James. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. James stood up and stretched. Carlos did the same, though he yawned too. Since yawns were always contagious, James yawned a split second after his best friend.

James and Carlos met Logan and Kendall at the park. Carlos decided to leave his iPod at home, so they wouldn't be freaked out with all the Gaga. He also didn't wear anything purple. The four friends sat on one of the picnic tables in the pavillion. It was silent, then Logan said, "Sorry I couldn't stay last night, Carlos. My aunt's over at my house for Independence Day."

"Yeah, my grandma's at my house," said Kendall.

Carlos didn't buy it, but he couldn't flip out on them. Kendall and Logan being uncomfortable with Carlos's lifestyle was a natural thing. They were guys. A lot of straight guys didn't feel comfortable around gay people. Logan sighed, breaking the silence again. "So, how was last night? Fun?"

James shrugged. "I guess. We talked and watched a movie. That's about all."

Carlos remembered when he had woken up with shirtless James pressed against him. At that moment he had had an erection, and he got one now just thinking about it. James truly was one of those angels. Carlos wanted to be touched by James. To be loved by James. That's when Carlos Garcia realized that he was in love with James Diamond.

But he couldn't tell him.


	3. Walking Out Angry and Walking In On Them

**-Boys and Boys-**

**Chapter Three - Walking Out Angry and Walking In On Them - Carlos wakes up in Kendall's house after all the boys stay the night there.**

James was the centerfold. That meant his picture was the biggest one in the magazine. Carlos smiled and opened his magazine to the middle. He unfolded the picture and took in the perfect form that was James Diamond. He followed his pecks down to his abs, and then his eyes dropped to James's penis. It was big, cut, and perfect-looking. Like one of those old statues of the gods in Greece. James looked as if he were almost made out of marble. Carlos pressed the huge picture against the side of his face. "Oh, James."

Carlos was awakened from his amazing dream by the sound of loud laughter. The Latino opened his eyes to see Kendall and Logan laughing hysterically. James wasn't laughing. He had a blank look on his face, and he was blushing. Carlos stood up, almost forgetting where he was. Then he remembered that they were all staying at Kendall's house this time. Carlos scratched his head, further messing up his hair. "What are you laughing about?"

"You-you said 'James' in-in your sleep about fi-five times," said Logan, barely able to speak through his fit of laughter.

Carlos felt his face heat up immediately. There was no hiding it. This was the ultimate blush. Carlos's face probably looked like a tomato. He looked at James for a second, then ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Carlos closed and locked the door behind him. He put the toilet lid down and sat on top of it, beginning to cry. Carlos heard what was going on beyond the door. James's voice yelled, "I can't _believe_ you guys! He's your friend, too! Carlos wouldn't treat you like this if it were either of you!"

"I-I couldn't help it," said Kendall, speaking just about as clearly as Logan had.

"Whatever." It was James's voice again. Carlos heard footsteps getting closer to the bathroom door, and then there was a knock. Carlos looked up and sighed. James tried and failed to turn the knob. "Carlos, it's James. Please come unlock the door and let me in."

Carlos stood up and wiped his tears away. He turned the lock and opened the door. James half-smiled. "You okay, buddy?"

Carlos turned around and sat back down on the toilet. James sighed and closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the side of the bathtub. Carlos sniffled. "It's okay, James. You don't have to come in here and try to comfort me. I know you really hate me. All three of you hate me. I should just go home and slit my throat. That way there would be one less fuck-up to worry about."

James stood up and moved so he was standing in front of Carlos. "Carlos, don't you dare say that! I don't hate you! Logan and Kendall don't hate you either! They're just jerks sometimes. And you're not a fuck-up! You're great at everything you do. You're amazing, Carlos. And you can't kill yourself, because I would miss you a lot. I care about you more than you'll ever know, Carlos."

"Really?" Carlos's face lit up suddenly.

James nodded a little. "Yeah. Really."

Carlos quickly stood up. He smiled and stared right into James's eyes. "Okay. If you care about me so much, why don't you kiss me, James?"

"I guess I could _try_ it," said James quietly.

Carlos smiled mischievously. He put his right hand on the back of James's neck and wrapped his left arm around James's waist. Carlos tip-toed a little, meeting his lips to James's. He moved his lips in the same fashion as always. The rhythm was consistent, which was definitely good. Carlos couldn't stand when long kisses didn't have rhythm.

Finally, Carlos pulled his head away from James's slowly. He was still sporting that naughty smile. James was smiling, too. He caught his breath. "Wow, Carlos. That was some kiss. I mean, seriously. I've never had a kiss that good before. I've been missing something good. Wow. So much passion."

"Well, I'm kind of in love with you, so..." admitted Carlos.

James pecked Carlos's lips quickly. They left the bathroom together. James opened the door to Kendall's room, and a strange sight was laid before he and Carlos: Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were making out. Heavily.

**Author's Note - So, there's the beginning of both relationships. Yay! I must say I love this fic very much, and it's only going to get better from here. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter: "Making Out and Making Sense"**


	4. Making Out and Making Sense

**-Boys and Boys-**

**Chapter Four - Making Out and Making Sense - Kendall and Logan explain themselves.**

As soon as he realized that the door had opened, Kendall jumped up and walked across the room, away from Logan. James looked from Kendall to Logan and back again. He narrowed his eyebrows. "Um...would you mind telling us what that was about?"

Kendall's face turned red immediately. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but when everyone looked at him, he was at a loss for words. Kendall crossed his arms and looked out the window. Logan merely shrugged. James shook his head, smiling. "You know what? You two are _unbelievable_! You make fun of Carlos for saying my name in his sleep a few times, and then start making out! Tell me what's gayer; dreaming about a guy, or making out with a guy? Got nothing to say? Yeah, that's what I thought! Apologize to Carlos!"

Carlos was smiling. The boy he was in love with had just stood up for him, and it was the best feeling in the world. He crossed his arms and waited for Kendall and Logan to apologize. Kendall looked over at Carlos. Quietly, he said, "Sorry."

Logan was more direct with his apology. He stood up and hugged Carlos. "Sorry, Carlos."

The other three boys immediately realized that Logan was crying. Kendall put a hand on his back. James was confused. "What's up with you?"

Logan sat down on his bed. Kendall followed him, rubbing his back lightly. Logan sniffled. "It's just hard. I don't want to be attracted to guys. I _really_ don't want to, but I can't help it. Ever since Carlos came out, it's been causing me to rethink my sexuality. I'm defnitely gay. I'm not even remotely into girls anymore. Only guys. Actually, only Kendall."

Logan looked over at Kendall. Kendall looked up and sighed. "Logan, I...I think I like you, too. I'm gonna need some time to think about it. I'm really not sure about all of this. It's really confusing. All these feelings are just so...conflicting. I think that's the right word for it."

"Okay," said Logan, very quietly.

Kendall looked up at James and Carlos. "So what happened in the bathroom?"

James smiled and took Carlos's hand in his own. "Well, Carlos was saying that we all hated him. I told him that I cared about him a lot. After I told him that, he got all happy and asked me if I would kiss him. I said I would try it, and then Carlos kissed me. It was seriously the best kiss I've had in my entire life, which is saying something, because I've kissed many girls. Then Carlos told me he was in love with me, and then we came in here to see you two fused together at the lips."

Kendall's face turned red again. Carlos laced his and James's fingers together and smiled at him. James smiled back. "You guys wanna go to the park?"

"Sure," said Logan and Kendall together.

Carlos gave James a look full of lust and desire. "I'll go wherever you go, baby."

There were a lot of people down at the park for some Relay for Life walk. Apparently, you could get a bead necklace for three dollars and put a purple bead on it every time you walked a lap. Every time you walked four laps, which was a mile, you put on a white bead. The boys each bought their own necklaces and started walking laps. James and Carlos held hands and walked ahead of Logan and Kendall, who were talking about people they knew who had cancer.

They walked past a table with baked goods on it. Carlos stopped. "Oh my gosh. Brownies. James, I'm gonna get a brownie. You get one, too."

"I don't wanna get fat," said James.

Carlos laughed. "Babe, you're not gonna get fat from eating one little brownie. Plus, even if you were fat, I would still be in love with you."

"No. I used to have a problem with eating too many sweets," argued James. "You know that. I was a fat kid, remember?"

Carlos did remember. James hadn't been too fat, but he'd been a little chubby. As soon as he had turned fourteen, James had started working out, toning his body into the perfection it was today. Carlos smiled. "Fine. I'll only get one, but you're still taking a bite of it, and I won't take no for an answer."

Carlos quickly bought a brownie. He held it up to James's mouth. "You take the first bite."

James sighed and took the tiniest bite off the corner of Carlos's brownie. He chewed it up. It was the best brownie he had ever had. Today was full of things he'd been missing out on. Carlos smiled and shoved the rest of the brownie into his mouth. James laughed. "Damn it. I was gonna ask for another bite. That was a really good brownie."

"There's still a way for you to taste it." Carlos pulled James close to him and kissed him. They used a little bit of tongue. Carlos's mouth tasted like the brownie, just as he had said it would. When it tasted like...mouth instead, James pulled away. "Thanks. That was good."

Carlos laughed. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note - Hope you liked it! Still more to come! Next chapter: "Living Life and Living It Up"**

**Upcoming M-Rated fic - ****Jenlos: A Love Triangle**** - In a post-BTR world, the boys, suddenly adults, are finding it hard to decide who they really love. Pairings: Kenlos, Jarlos, Kames**

**Preview:**

** He didn't know who he wanted. Both of them were so perfect. He knew one of them would probably more accepting than the other. They were both so attractive, but in different ways. They were so similar, yet completely different. Loving two people was definitely always hard, but it was especially difficult when both people were your best friends.**

**So that's what's coming next! Excited? I AM!**


End file.
